harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom
Tom was the landlord and barman of the Leaky Cauldron and was friendly with many wizards and witches that passed through the pub to get to Diagon Alley. He had run the Leaky Cauldron for a good few years and had had the pleasure of meeting Harry Potter and former Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge on more than one occasion. It is likely he had met other celebrities and political figures in the wizarding world such as Albus Dumbledore since his pub leads directly into Diagon Alley. Biography Early life Tom was likely a pupil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and studied there at the age of 11 until he left and eventually became barman/landlord of the Leaky Cauldron some time before 1938. It is possible that Tom encountered Tom Marvolo Riddle (later to be known as Lord Voldemort) on his way to Diagon Alley for the first time, as Albus Dumbledore had told Tom Riddle to ask for him to get there. 1991 ]] In 1991, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid passed by the Leaky Cauldron on their way to Diagon Alley, where Tom greeted Hagrid there like an old friend before some other witches and wizards who were there at the time, (including Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, and Quirinus Quirrell), began introducing themselves to Harry before Hagrid managed to get them away from all of them. 1993 In 1993, Cornelius Fudge (then Minister for Magic) asked Tom to keep an eye on Harry Potter while Sirius Black was on the loose until he was due to return to Hogwarts. 1997 In 1997, Tom attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore and watched as his body was encased in the White Tomb. 1998 In 1998, Tom was greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange (who was really Hermione Granger using Polyjuice Potion) while on her way to Gringotts in Diagon Alley, and was surprised by how polite she was towards him. Post-Second Wizarding War It is possible that Tom passed away or retired during the next 19 years since Hannah Abbott took over as land lady and lived at the inn with her husband, Neville Longbottom. Physical appearance Tom is described as being quite bald, toothless and is comparable to a "gummy walnut". Etymology Tom is diminutive of the name "Thomas" which means infidel or unfaithful. It was used as a formal male given name. It also means "twin." Behind the scenes *Tom was played by Derek Deadman in the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, while he was portrayed by Jim Tavaré in the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Tom appeared quite normal with balding brown hair and regular features and acted quite normal too. But in the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, he looks like a hunchback, has gone completely bald and acts rather oddly. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Pub landlords and landladies Category:Wizards